Child
by Kusaka Kyosuke
Summary: What if you met your kids from the future? What if your kids met you in the past so that you can save their future? I suck at summaries, but please read and review! AU an OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Children, Mommy and Daddy**

Two people ran, one boy the other a girl, each carrying a small child. They ran through explosives, gunfire, and laser blast just to reach a certain destination.

"A-Aunt Asuna Uncle Negi, w-where are you going?" asked a small child in Negi's arms.

"Somewhere where we can sort out this mess." he smiled down on the child.

"What about mommy and daddy?" asked the child in Asuna's arms, "They'll come look for us right?"

"…you'll see them soon enough." said Asuna, hoping that she was right.

They ran into a building where Negi quickly locked the door with magic.

"Negi-sensei!" a girl jogged over to them, "The portal is ready."

"Good. Thank you Satomi-san." Negi put the child in his arms down, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and pushing it into the child's hand, "Listen to me Setsuki, find mommy and daddy! Don't tell them too much either! Don't tell them too much that could change this time!"

"Setsu-chan?" the child in Asuna's arms jumped down from Asuna's grasp and hugged Setsuki's arm.

"Kanoko, you're going to help Setsuki-chan." said Asuna.

Asuna and Negi picked up the child again and threw them into a small portal that was made before, "Find mommy and daddy!"

"No! Uncle!"

"Wait!" Konoe Konoka sat straight up from her bed and saw the she was in her room.

"Ojou-sama?" Sakurazaki Setsuna sat up from the couch the she was in.

Recently those dreams kept repeating themselves every night whenever Konoka slept. Thinking that staying with her might help, Setsuna decided to spend the nights with Konoka in her room.

"Oh nothing Set-chan, just a dream…"

Setsuna looked at the time, _5:00_

"I'm going out want to come with me? Maybe a short walk might clear your head from that." Setsuna got up from the couch.

Konoka nodded.

--

"Feeling better?" asked Setsuna.

"Yeah." Konoka hugged her self, feeling slightly cold.

Setsuna noticed and hugged her close, "Wanna go back to the dorms?"

"Ok."

As they walked, they noticed two small kids running away from something. That something was demons.

"Kano-chan! Stay behind me!" said one of the children, pulling out a small ninja sword, "_Shinmei ryu Ougi: Hyakka Ryoran_!"

Setsuna looked at them surprised, '_How does she know that?_'

Unfortunately, the child's attack was too weak. Deciding to help, Setsuna quickly finished off the demon.

"Are you two alright?" Konoka went over to the small kids.

"Se-Setsu-chan."

"Shh, just stay behind me."

"I won't hurt you. What's your name?" Konoka smiled.

"Ka-Kanoko." she held the other girl's shoulders, scared.

"What about you?"

"Her older twin sister Setsuki." her eyes glaring at Konoka.

"Really? You two must be fraternal twins."

"Ojou-sama, let's take the kids somewhere away from here." suggested Setsuna.

Kanoko took the paper that Setsuki was holding onto and smiled, "Mommy!" Kanoko jumped into Konoka's arms.

Konoka blushed, "Wha-What?"

"Kano-chan!" Setsuki pulled Kanoko back.

"But Setsu-chan! She look like picture mommy."

"But still…"

"Ojou-sama…" Setsuna looked down, "She called you mommy…"

"Set-chan I don't know what she's talking about!" Konoka went up to Setsuna, blushing harder, "She must've mistaken me for someone else!"

Kanoko looked at the paper, which was a photograph, in her hand, "Setsu-chan, why's mommy fighting with daddy?"

Setsuna looked at the child, "Daddy?!"

Konoka bend eye level with Kanoko and Setsuki, "May I see that paper?"

Setsuki took the paper from Kanoko's hand and handed it to Konoka.

Setsuna smiled, "You're pretty protective of her aren't you?"

"Kano-chan…daddy told me to protect Kano-chan." Setsuki unconsciously took a step back.

"Did Daddy say to be _that_ protective?"

"Daddy was like that to mommy. Daddy told me."

Konoka paled, "Se-Set-chan…take a look at this…"

Setsuna looked at the small photo in Konoka's hand. It was Konoka, but about 4 years older, hugging Setsuna's arm.

* * *

Kyo: Ok that'll be enough for now. Hope you readers like my fanfics! Good and bad reviews are appreciated! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Explanation**

"Ma-Maybe it's a trick." Setsuna said nervously, "Maybe they used magic or something..."

"I don't think so…" Konoka gave the photo back, "We'll go talk with Eva-chan later."

"Daddy, let's go to your place. I'm thirsty." said Kanoko.

"But if Asakura finds out, there's gonna be a hug scoop." said Konoka, mimicking Asakura Kazumi's voice.

"I don't think that they mean the dorms." Setsuna covered her mouth.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Setsuna picked up Setsuki, "Carry Kanoko and I'll show you."

Konoka did as she was told and carried Kanoko. Setsuna led Konoka into a city and into a small apartment building.

"Setsuna-san! You have another job again eh? You're room's down the hall as always."

"Thank you Hayama-san." Setsuna took the keys and led Konoka into the room.

"Set-chan this…"

"I stay here from time to time because of the jobs that I take from you grandfather." Setsuna scratched her head sheepishly while supporting Setsuki in the other arm, "I kinda didn't want you to find out though…"

Konoka nodded, "I see…"

"Daddy, are you gonna call Uncle Negi and Aunt Asuna here again?" asked Kanoko.

Setsuna put Setsuki down, "Setsuki…right?" She nodded "Besides 'Uncle Negi' and 'Aunt Asuna', who do you know?"

"Ghost-san, Akashi-san, Kazu-neechan, Yue-neechan, Izumi-san, Okouchi-san, Kakizaki-san, Kasuga-san, Chacha-neechan, Kugimiya-san, Ku-neechan, Haru-neechan, Sasaki-san, Shiina-san, Tatsumiya-san, Kaede-neechan, Naba-san, Fuka-san, Fumika-san, Hakase-san, Chi-neechan, Eva-baasan, Honya-neechan, Murakami-san, Aya-baasan, Sat-neechan, and Magician-san." Setsuki and Kanoko took turns saying each of the names.

"T-That's everyone in class." said Setsuna.

"Except for Chao." said Konoka.

"Chao? Thought she went back to her time. You told us, silly mommy." giggled Kanoko.

"That would explain why they didn't mention her…" Setsuna bent eye level with the kids, "Is there a reason why you came here?"

Setsuki pulled Kanoko behind her, "You tell us…you…you and mommy left us two years ago."

Setsuna and Konoka's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"No! No no no!" Kanoko shut her eyes tight and put her hands to her ears, "No more talk! No more talk! No more!"

"Kano-chan…"

"Ojou-sama, take care of Kanoko. I need to have a little chat with Setsuki."

Konoka nodded and took Kanoko to a different room.

"I'm not going to ask what happened two years ago…"

"It's ok with me. You can ask, but…Kano-chan…" Setsuki looked worriedly in the direction that Konoka took Kanoko.

"It traumatized her…am I right?"

Setsuki nodded, holding back her tears, "Daddy left…trying to protect us…then mommy left us to Uncle Negi and Aunt Asuna and left to find daddy…they never came back…"

Setsuna held Setsuki as she cried, "It'll be ok…I'm sorry that I asked you…"

"Set-chan?" Konoka looked at Setsuna, "Kanoko-chan is sleeping."

"Setsuki…want to go sleep?" asked Setsuna.

Setsuki nodded as Setsuna carried her to the other room. She placed Setsuki next to Kanoko and covered them with a warm blanket. After she covered them, she left the room quietly.

"Now what to do?"

Konoka hugged Setsuna's arm, causing her to blush, "O-O-Ojou-sama?"

"Set-chan…can we stay like this…for a few minutes?"

Setsuna pulled Konoka closer and sat on the couch, "Are you alright?"

"I…I overheard what happened…After I brought Kanoko-chan to the room, she was already sleeping. I put her on the bed and went back and heard everything that Setsuki-chan said…"

"Everything will be ok…" Setsuna rubbed Konoka's hair, "I won't leave your or the kid's side. Not until everything is resolved…whatever it is."

Konoka looked at Setsuna's eyes, "Don't we have to tell Negi-kun…"

"That we're gonna miss school for today…or about the kids?"

"Both."

"Understood." Setsuna summoned her mini-shiki.

"Yes yes? What is it?"

"I need you to tell Negi-sensei that Ojou-sama and I will miss school for today and give him this note." Setsuna quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and gave it to the small being.

"Ok! Be back soon!" Mini-Setsuna took the note and flew away.

"Set-chan…"

Setsuna looked at Konoka who was starting to doze off.

"Get some sleep." Setsuna laid down on the couch and held Konoka in her arms.

Konoka snuggled closer and went to sleep, Setsuna soon joining her.

* * *

Kyo: End for now! Hope that this is a good fanfic! Please read and review!

* * *

Preview:

"Eh?! What do you mean that this is your daughters Konoka?!"

"I couldn't believe it at first either." Konoka covered her ears, "But now...I think that they really are…"

"Who's the father?" Konoka and Setsuna blushed "No way!"


End file.
